gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rutile Starite
... Rutile_Starite is a user who uses GameFAQs as someone using GameFAQs for some useful reason. Usually uses the useful GameFAQs for the usually interesting Super Smash Bros For Wii U board. Basic traits Alright, let's remap this. Rutile_Starite is a user who is not known for anything in particular. Secretly, he was an Ancient Gear Gundam known for hiding under tunnels and filling everything that crossed his path with holes. Born in an Endless Illusion where Arfoire's followers run rampant and turned 95% of the population into slaves, he was born from the colossal and patriotic birthing organs of his "parents", Destiny Gundam and Ex-Exbein. Alone, lonely, pathetic, yet somehow having hand lasers and dual swords and a laser barrel that somehow fires lasers, his first task after realizing he could survive by pointing at the nearest village and Chrobbing all the food was to meet a Boyfriend-Free Girl in which he can fully Love and Trust-pfffffftttt... but, being the edgy loner Kiritokun that he is, he attracted 599 WOMEN, 598 more than he needed. So he used his super epic ultra mega buster tronium buster black hole buster tronium cannon to MAP them all to cinders, but he forgot to leave one alive to throw his previously established Master Ball at. Now alone, lonely, pathetic, and now with extra brooding, he decided to build his own waifu cause he mapped his entire potential harem. Obviously, the first step was to create the perfect voice, but no matter who he stole it from, from Peach to Hatsune Miku, it always turned out sounding like Rie Kugimiya. To him, that was ABSOLute perfection, so he moved on. Thanks 5 Reeding!!1 Next step was to create body of the waifu of the Ancient Gear Gundam who had 599 waifus but MAPed them all, so he killed a crapton of people until he found someone who liked him, and then stuffed the voice to that body in memory of the person who was dying. The body was that of Dahak Mk2 Type C, which could be way freaking worse. Could've been Mecha-Garfield in his Reggienator Outfit. Fortunately, to save space on the internet, the Dahak still had its moveset programmed in, so it was fortunate he couldn't be bothered to make one up. And in an obvious plot twist, the Dahak becomes a suicidal hat hellbent on smashing everything that looked funny just for the sake of smashing everything that looked funny. All he could do was duel with the Dahak, as he didn't want to get thrown into the Shadow Realm. He lost. A lot. A lot. Her Mary Sueness was too OP to be fought, and she could byp seishin spirit commands no matter what. All the ancient gear Gundam could hope for now is for the legendary Mashed Potato Samurai the 4th to rescue him. The Samurai appeared, and promptly slashed the Gundam. Now filled with fury and rage and boredom, he activates SEED and Transam and flies away crying. But the Dahak's waifu programming prompted her to grab on to the flying Gundam and piss off with him. Samurai: *laughs* Dahak and Gundam crashlands into Dearth, where they start tsundering over each other and sort of work together. They need to return to their planet for some reason, so they decide to look at the internets for a portal. Lo and behold, there it is. There is a rumor that if one becomes the ruler of all GameFAQs, they will have the power of ZA POWER to do anything, including bending laws of space-time. Since that was easier than catching a Palkia, they decided to make account to control all the users in GameFAQs, or else they will die! But, they couldn't be bothered to act normal, so they had to create THE BABY to speak for them on the net. The result was a star of the rutile kind called Rutile_Starite. Due to a freak accident though, he was telepathed out of the country of MURRICA the mechs were in, so he grew up like a normal. His parents could telepath with them though, as 2 years ago he was commanded to make a GameFAQs account, which he followed. But, he has no idea what to do there, so all he does is piss about doing nothing in particular. Rutile_Starite tends to be inoffensive and boring most of the time, but he loves throwing his opinions about games whenever the topic says he can. Obsessions Every DS game ever, Mana Khemia (Atelier), SRW, Digimon, .hack//, SMT, Miku, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon, Armored Core, Neptune, A.C.E., Gundam VS, Valkyria Chronicles, Mega Man Star Force, Mega Man Battle Network, Blazblue, Dissidia, The Wonderful 101, Project X Zone, Super Heroine Chronicle, and many many others. Random Trivia He is Gundam. The celestial being that eradicates conflict through conflict. All he can do is fight. If he fights, he will likely lose until he wins. An ideal original 12 character roster for him would be: Ragna the Bloodedge, Neptune, Puniyo, Hi-Andromon, Haseo, Jack Frost, Sceptile, Black Wargreymon, Star Force Mega Man, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Van without the Dann of Thursday, and Hatsune Miku. I HAS CONTROLCategory:Users Category:Sm4sh veterans